Onesies
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: Second in series. Puck's barbeque is looming, and they promised they'd go, but it may be stressful for Santana, spending time with the Glee club and with no alcohol.


"Hey, Stumps"

"Santana-"

"Save it! I'm just kidding, you look gorgeous, even though – is that a onesie?" The blonde was sprawled on her bed, various wrappers scattered across the covers and Lady and the Tramp playing on the TV in the corner.

"Yeah, my mom got it for me and cut off one leg for my cast. Kinda cool huh?"

"Yeah, Britts. You're adorable, even as a one-legged panda. So how are you feeling today?" Santana closed the girl's bedroom door behind her, gave the other girl a peck on the lips, and settled at Brittany's side, narrowly avoiding a peculiar brown splotch on the duvet, as Brittany flicked the film off.

"Not too bad. Now that I'm not taking six kinds of pills I feel better."

"That reminds me, it's nearly noon, you need to take your painkillers" The brunette crossed to the dresser and started sorting through the various boxes and bottles, "Freaking hell, Britt, you _were_ on a lot. No wonder you haven't made sense in a week, you've been high as a kite"

"I can take care of myself and _my_ medication, you know!" The blonde chastised, laughing

"Hmmm, the suspicious stain on your bedcovers would beg to differ"

"Whatever, it's chocolate! _Anyway..._are we still going to Puck's tomorrow?" she took the pills and glass Santana offered, wincing as she swallowed.

"Yeah sure, we promised. You can't drink though, not on these. Thankfully I'll be spared from the vicious reality by a vodka haze, so enjoy that." The brunette snickered as she lay at the blonde's side, reaching for her hand in the process. Truthfully she had no intention of drinking anyway, but it was fun to see the blonde's look of dismay

"What? You're not drinking if I'm not, you need to take care of me!"

"Oh come on, Britt, just one?" she started to stroke her thumb in patterns on the back of her girlfriend's hand, and pouting up at her with puppy dog eyes

"No! Besides, even one could have you on your back!" The blonde laughed and jabbed her girlfriend in the shoulder, pushing her over to lay on her back. Brittany scooched down the bed, only wincing slightly, and placed her head on the brunette's shoulder, pulling her arm around her own shoulder

"That is such a lie! I could drink you under the table." Santana shifted uncomfortable as Lord Tubbington made his way onto the bed, slinking across her legs to lay on Brittany's stomach "Besides, I wasn't going to drink anyway, injuries and Finn are not a good combination and I don't want my vision to be impaired if I have to go all Lima Heights."

"Awh, you're so sweet." Brittany replied dryly, rolling her eyes "Besides, that's a load of bull and you know it. You're terrible at drinking; you haven't developed any resilience since ninth grade"

"Pssh. Shut up. Britts your cat is creeping me out" Lord Tubbington was currently laid squirming on his back

"Why? He's just stretching"

"I can see all his cat parts. It's weird" she stared, grimacing

"Santana your gay is showing. Besides he's just stretching. Tubby! Come on, you know you're not supposed to lie on your back with no pants on!" she nudged the cat onto the floor and he ran off into the corner, glaring at Santana, "Now can we please put Lady and the Tramp back on, we were getting to the good bit."

Santana reached for the remote and flicked the TV back on as Brittany snuggled down, grinning. As he film continued playing, Brittany couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the first time they both tried alcohol.

-ooOoo—

"You look amazing!" The blonde wolf whistled as Santana dragged her bike onto the other girl's porch. The brunette was wearing short denim shorts with a simple grey vest top, and had bright red ray bans and a straw fedora on her head.

"Not so bad yourself, m'lady." She went to the front door and held it open, waiting for Brittany to enter the house.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Brittany held out her skirt, curtseying at the brunette, who then swept her hat from her head, clutching it to her chest and bowing to the blonde

"Twas my pleasure." She followed the blonde into the house, admiring the view of the blonde in her short skirt and little jacket, "Is your mom taking us or are you going to ride in there in your skirt? Coz I have to say, that may be a case of public indecency"

"No, my dad can take us there. We'll just walk back okay? It's pretty warm."

They set off a few minutes later and arrived at Pucks within ten minutes. The night was spent playing drinking games, experiences the dizzy high of being drunk for the first time and kissing football players, occasionally finding each other and sneaking off to the bathroom to fill each other in on their night and conquests along the way. A few hours, and a fair few drinks, later and everyone was filing out of the house.  
>"Santana? San! Santana! Oh. Sorry. Hi, uh...everyone's leaving by the way." Brittany ran from room to room, unaware of the brunette's whereabouts, calling her name and finding random couples throughout the house in the process, "SAN! SANTANA!" she finally found her huddled in a corner of one of the upstairs bedrooms, giggling and clutching a bottle of vodka "aaah, there you are! Hey, cutie. Come on, everyone's leaving, it's time to go home."<p>

"Heeeeey Britttsssss. Brittany Britt Britt-Britt. Have you had a good time?"

"Yesss, and looks like you have too!" she took the bottle from the girl's hand and placed it at her feet, before taking the brunette's hands and pulling her to her feet. Momentum then took Santana too far, and the unsteady girl lurched forward, landing in the blonde's arms "Woah there, tiger! Come on let's get you home" She led Santana out of the room and down the stairs, only pausing to pull her more forcefully when Puck appeared round a corner, and out onto the street.

"I love you Bri-WOAH! Uh." Santana declared as she slipped off the curb, only a few streets away from Puck's, ending on the road with a hard landing. Tears started to spring in the brunette's eyes, and Brittany could tell they weren't going to be moving again for a while, deciding instead to sit down next to her best friend.

"Hey, come on, San. Come here, it's okay" she pulled the other girl into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly, "and I love you too. Clumsy."

"No, I love you. I love you more coz I really love you."

"I know you do, honey. You and me, Sanny. We're a two-shot." She waited for the brunette's tears to stop before pulling her to her feet and continuing to drag her down the road, her fingers linked between the other girl's. She gave a gentle squeeze, which was returned by Santana, before she promptly tripped, and narrowly avoided hitting the tarmac once more, only saved by Brittany's strong arms.

"Oh my God. When will my feet stop hating my face?"

"Okay come here." The blonde squatted in front of Santana

"What? What are we doing?"

"Come on, jump on. Get on my back, I'll carry you home." The brunette nodded and clambered on, somewhat ungracefully.

"Congratulations, you've achieved what no boy could do tonight. But don't you think it'll always be this easy to get between my legs" The brunette snickered to herself and Brittany couldn't help but giggle with her. Once she was safely secured, the blonde started to walk the short journey back to their estate, only too aware of her hands on the other girl's bare thighs, her heart beating a little quicker. She was pretty confident that her heart completely stopped as she felt the girl on her back drop her head down, pressing her lips to the base of her neck and nuzzling into her shoulder, and she released a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't die from lack of oxygen.

"Santana, how come you kiss guys all the time, but you never make any of them your boyfriend?" she had been thinking about it for a while, and knew that her best friend probably wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning anyway

"I don't want a boyfriend"

"But why?"

"Why would I? I'd rather have you." Santana replied through a yawn, before biting down softly on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany giggled and shrugged in response, but didn't further the subject. She continued down the streets of Lima, only pausing to shift the shorter girl higher on her back, and the brunette settled into a light slumber.

She woke her best friend as she rounded the corner onto her street, and Santana woke a little more sober than she had been previously

"No, no, Britts I can't go home! My dad will kill me if he sees me like this! He told me not to drink and I'll be grounded for a week! Can I stay at yours? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Okay, okay. Of course you can, but you have to keep your voice down. And give me your phone so I can text your parents and tell them where you're going." The brunette did so, and Brittany typed out a short message whilst turning to walk to her own house. She stopped on the front porch and Santana clambered down to her feet, still leaning heavily on the blonde as she unlocked the door. "Hey, Santana. Remember to keep your voice down" Santana placed a finger to her lips, "and, also, you already have me."

-ooOoo—

"Britt...Britty?...Hey, Britty-Britt? " The girl whistled, and she noticed Santana's clicking fingers in front of her face, along with the blank TV in the corner, "Wow, turns out those pain-killers send you high as a kite too"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Wanna put another film on, you can choose?" She grinned at the girl by her side, and watched as she slid off the bed and crossed to the TV

"Thinking about what? Lion King?" the brunette held up the dvd case and she nodded

"Just you. Don't worry, only good things." She grinned at the shorter girl as she made her way back to the bed, alying on her front to stare at the blonde

"Yeah, like there's an bad." She winked "Thinking what about me?"

"About how you're so beautiful-"

"Of course"

"Sweet, funny, cute" Santana nodded

"Of course"

"Oh my God, so modest. Shut up for one second." Santana blushed and nodded, "And I was thinking about Puck's first party. Ninth grade."

"Ahh, of course. You carried me home, and let me stay over so my dad didn't find out I was drunk. You're the sweet one. I love you"

"Of course I did. I love _you. _And for the record, I'm still so yours"

-ooOoo—

"Hey guys!" An already pretty drunk Puck answered the door, "Booze is in the kitchen and everyone's out back"

"Cool, we'll go straight through, neither of us is drinking" Santana explained as she helped Brittany through the house and into the garden, one of the blonde's arms over her shoulder, and her arm around the girl's waist

"What? How come?"

"Brittany's on meds and I'm not subjecting her to you guys alone!" she called over her shoulder as they left through the kitchen door. Everyone chorused their welcome's as they saw the girl's arrive, "Hey, losers! Someone might wanna give up their seat for my girl here! Pretty sure you're all a lot more able-bodied. Cripples, you're excused."

Quinn jumped up from her seat, angling it round to make it easier for Brittany to sit, "Hey, B, how's it going?"

"Yeah it's fine, just a little painful now and then, you know"

"Ooh, can we sign your cast?" Rachel interjected, grinning broadly at the blonde

"No way, man hands-"

"San..."

"-keep your mitts off her. One of you'd probably make it worse."

"It's in a cast, San. Of course you can, guys" she grinned at Rachel, then glared at the boys, "But no swearwords!" Puck groaned in disappointment as Finn went to grab a marker pen.  
><strong>'Get well soon, we need our 2<strong>**nd**** best dancer! –Mike'  
>'Your still hot – Puck' <strong>"Hey! No me gusta."  
><strong>'Get well soon, lots of love, Rachel *'<br>'Feel better, girl! Love ya, Mercedes xx'  
><strong>Sam drew a picture of Brittany in a cast, grinning broadly**  
>'Hope Santana doesn't drop you down some stairs, Q xxx'<br>'Colour matches your eyes. Nice ;) - Kurt"  
>'Get well soon! Finn :D' <strong>"Wow, real original there, Finnocence."

"Santana, you're a lot nicer when you're drunk." Mercedes laughed, Santana shrugged and opened her mouth to reply, but Brittany interrupted

"Well tough, I'm not going it alone!" she warned, pointing a finger at Santana, who rolled her eyes and grinned at her best friend.

The banter continued throughout the night, along with various drinking games, truth or dare and dancing, and Sam even used a separate barbeque for Rachel's veggie burger, once prompted by Quinn. Once the food was done, Santana went down to the barbeque to collect two plates of food for her and the blonde.

"Hey, San" Brittany whispered when she returned

"What?" Santana whispered back, squatting down next to her, "Is everything okay?"

"I need the bathroom"

"Okay I'll take you. But can we stop whispering?" The girls giggled and Santana placed the plates on the table, hoisting the blonde up and escorting her inside and to the bathroom downstairs. She heard the toilt flush, and waited outside the door for the blonde

"Hey, San! Can you come in a second? It's unlocked" Santana entered the bathroom and saw Brittany leaning against the sink counter

"Hey what's up? Everything okay?" she grinned at the blonde who smiled shyly back, and held out her hand, which Santana took

"Yeah, I just missed you" she pulled the brunette close, and Santana felt her heart speed up. Brittany's face was really close. Like, really close. She could actually feel her breath on her skin "Don't worry I'm not going to bite! Unless you want me to..." she winked at the brunette and laughed. Oh God, it was like being slapped by an angel.

She gulped, "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, it's great to see everyone again. Ooh, what a fitting song" Santana tilted her head to listen. Coldplay, Paradise. She laughed, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany leaned down and rested her forehead against Santana's "What are you thinking?"

"Um...nothing much. W-what about you?" Santana stuttered, she wanted to glance away from the blonde's intense stare, but those blue eyes were drawing her in

"Yeah, sounds like nothing. Tell me"

"I've forgotten how to breathe." Santana gulped, and finally managed to glance down, blushing furiously

"What? How come?" Brittany frowned and brought her hand up to Santana's waist, pulling the girl closer

"Coz you're like...this close. And you're so beautiful. And, um, your eyes. You're looking at me and you know...yeah..."

"You're adora-" Santana cut her off. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as she felt lips graze against her own, so lightly that she was unsure if she imagined it, before she felt Santana's arms slip round her neck and their lips meet once again. She slid her arm round her back, and inched her hand under the shorter girl's t-shirt, grazing her hand against the skin of her lower back. Santana felt the hairs on her neck stand on end, and twisted one of her hands into Brittany's hair, tugging slightly and biting on her bottom lip. The blonde felt her heart beating furiously, confident that Santana would be able to feel it through her chest, too, and tightened her grip on the brunette, sliding her tongue into her mouth. They broke apart a few minutes later, both panting, and Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's once again

"Well. That was..."

"Yeah. We should get back, everyone will wonder where we've gone."

"We'll say I got stuck" They giggled as Santana led her by the hand out of the bathroom, and ran straight into Quinn

"Oh, um, hey Q, we-"

"Save it. I don't care, nor do I want to know. Come on, you're missing the party" they all filed out into the garden once more, and despite their sober state, both managed to enjoy the rest of the evening. Brittany even managed to join in their small game of softball, even if Finn claimed that hitting a beach-ball with her cast-leg and Santana running for her was cheating.

-ooOoo-

When it started to get late, they shouted their goodbyes, and they started to walk back towards their end of the estate, at Brittany's insistence and against Santana's reasoning.

"I had a great time tonight. It was nice to get out, see everyone, stretch my...leg." She grinned at the brunette as she swung into the road on her crutches.

"You should be careful on those things. But I had fun too, especially the bathroom part" They giggled and fell into a comfortable silence, only speaking again when they reached Santana's door "You wanna stay over tonight? We can stay in the room downstairs so we don't have to tackle the stairs?"

Brittany grinned at the brunette as she sat down on the porch steps "Sounds good to me. Sit down?" the brunette sat down next to the blonde, and grinned when Brittany placed her arm around her shoulders. She leaned up and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, turning her head towards her, and leaning up for a soft kiss. "I love you so much. How did I get you?"

"You're silly. And I don't know, I must have been having an off day." Santana pulled a mock-hurt face and tapped her nose

"Shut up, you. If you weren't so hot, I'd be furious."

"If you weren't so hot, I'd be at home."

"That's a lie. Now come on, let's go to bed." She led Brittany through the house and to the spare room at the back of the house, switching a lamp on and helping the blonde onto the bed. "Oh, I bought some new pyjamas today, you can borrow a pair" Brittany grinned as Santana crossed to the dresser and pulled out two bundles

"What, you put them in here when you got back?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow

"Whatever, I had a hunch you'd end up here. _Anyway_...I got us these." She held up two onesies, a shark and a dinosaur "You can be whichever you want, but just so you know, green is not my colour. But don't let me influence your decision _at all_" she told the blonde, thrusting the dinosaur in her direction.

"I'd like the dinosaur!" She replied grinning, "Oh my God, and you cut the leg out for me! You are so sweet."

"I cut the leg out on mine too, so you wouldn't feel left out. Although, why a shark has legs is beyond me anyway." Santana changed quickly, ignoring a few rude remarks from Brittany in the process, and then helped Brittany into hers, smiling innocently when Brittany glared at her for her somewhat unnecessary body contact through the process, and into bed. Santana snuggled down and Brittany placed an arm round her shoulders.

"You're just _so_ sweet. I can't wait to get this cast off though so I can show you how much I love you" she gave Santana an exaggerated wink and the brunette laughed, and gave the taller girl a long kiss,

"Well, I can't wait. But right now I'm really tired, so I am going to sleep, and I cannot wait to wake up next to you tomorrow" They both giggled, and Brittany leaned down for another quick peck, before resting her head back on the pillow.

A few moments later into their slumber, as Santana was starting to shift and lose consciousness, Brittany rolled her head to kiss the brunette on the forehead,

"Mmm, I love you" Santana mumbled in her sleep, laying her arm across the blonde's stomach,

"I know. I love you" Brittany whispered in reply, lips still against the brunette's skin.


End file.
